The Pokelove Talk Show
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: Im sorry for quitting the other stories but I will keep this one up. This is the wonderfully random talk show to get Misty and Ash, Drew and May, and Dawn and Paul.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I completely own pokemon

Drew No you don't .

Me: Yeah I do

Paul: No you don't.

Me: Fine.

** Info about The poke love talk show.**

**I will respond to reviews so more reviews equal better and more chapters. You can post dares and questions to Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul and Dawn. If any of your dares involve people who aren't on the talk show such as Harley or Kenny you can still use them.**

**So please review so I can start this up.**


	2. The Fun Begins

**Me: Hi guys time to introduce our 6 victims uhhh I mean guests FIRST IS ASH KETCHUM**

**Ash: Hiya where am I.**

**Me: THE scary but nice Misty Waterflower.**

**Misty: Why the heck**** am I here *pulls out mallet*.**

**Me: Don't start with me *pulls out even bigger mallet*.**

**Misty: Fine.**

**Me: That's what I thought next up is the carefree brunette is May Maple.**

**May: Uhhh hi umm why am I here?**

**Me: To get you and Drew together duhh.**

**May: What I would never love grass head.**

**Me: Awww but you already have a nickname but next up is Drew Hayden other wise known as rose boy.**

**Drew: Hi MAY DO NOT CALL ME GRASSHEAD.**

**May: But that's what you are.**

**Drew: No I'm not**

**May: Yes you are.**

**Drew: *Pulls out dark red rose. ***

**May: Blushhh***

**Me: Awww sweet but next up is Dawn Berlitz.**

**Dawn: Hiya guy's uhhh I'm a little nervous but no need to worry**

**Me: Last but not least is the cold Dawn loving trainer is Paul Shinji.**

**Paul: Idiot I'm not in love.**

**Dawn: Hi Paul *hugs***

**Paul: Doesn't hug backs but slight smile and extremely slight blush*.**

**Me: Now it's time for our first ever reviewer Suned159:**

Yay hopefully first review.

Ash: Tell Paul that he is better than you in every way and that you will never be as good as him.

Misty: Give all your Pokemon to your sisters.

May: Act like a ditzy blond around Drew.

Drew: Tear your roses petal by petal.

Dawn: Go through a chapter without saying "No need to worry"

Paul: Sit through a 24-hour marathon of Barney.

Hope it's a good one.

**Me: *Grins* don't worry you are excellent. Ash go!**

**Paul: Yeah Ash go.s**

**Ash: Fine Paul you are better than me in every way shape and form. * mutters Pokemon abusing prunehead***

**Paul: Yep you are pathetic.**

**Me: Misty your turn.**

**Misty: But my sisters don't know the first thing about pokemon.**

**Me: I know but Suned says so and dares are laws.**

**Misty: * calls her sisters* Hi its me Misty I sent my Starmie, Corsula and Politoed to you bye.**

**Me: Wow misty *rrrinnng* you were really * rrrrinnng* okay WHAT THE *BEEP* IS THAT DANG RINGING SOUND?.**

**Misty: Hey its my phone hello.**

Daisy: Like hi Misty so we were like totally trying to you know train you pokemon but we like don't know what to do they don't like listen to us we will have to like send them to you.

**Misty: Yayy so I get them back yay take that Suned.**

**Me:You know I would usually feel bad that the dare wasn't complete but I wouldn't let the pokemon suffer. Go May.**

**May: But I don't want Drew to think that I'm like that.**

**Me: Oooh so you care about how Drew thinks of you.**

**May: What uggh noo fine I'll do it. Oooh Drewey.**

**Drew: What May.**

**May: *Pulls drew and whispers something*.**

**Drew: WHAT I mean don't call me Drewey.**

**May: *giggles and bats eyelashes* Drewey-Bear you are so cute when your mad clings to Drew's arm.***

**Drew:* blushes* May stop with the nicknames!.**

**May: But like why aren't the nicknames like the most adorable you ever heard.**

**Drew: Stop you are emarassing yourself.**

**Me: *Rolling on the ground laughing* stop my stomach hurts okay **_**Drewsey **_** get tearin.**

**Drew: Not my name and I don't have any on me.**

**Me: Oh yeah guard search his bag.**

Gaurds: *After rummaging through bag* sorry mam not a single rose.

**Me: Bububut he just pulled out a rose. *Turns to glare at Drew* How the hell did you manage to do that.**

**Drew: *Smirks* Like I'd tell you.**

**Me: You dare treat the supreme Authoress like this *starts typing* **

**Drew and May: Starts kissing very passionetly***

**Me: *Turns to Ash Misty Dawn and Paul* so what have we learned from this?**

**AMDP: Never ever under any circumstances be rude to you.**

**Me: And don't forget it and for your reward hers some cookies.**

**AMDP: Thanks.**

**Drew and May: *Stops kissing* WHAT WAS THAT FOR.**

**Me: Nothing I just felt like some wonderful contest kissing.**

**Drew and May: But I would date him/her but still blushing and slight smile.**

**Me: Well Dawn you ready.**

**Dawn: *Proud smile * yep no need to-**

**Me: *Sprays water and wags finger* nope.**

**Paul: Was that nesscary she doesn't need that.**

**Me: Awww so you do have a heart and it loves Dawn * squeals*.**

**Paul: No I just don't want her to be sprayed like a pet.**

**Dawn: Well thanks *gives him a kiss on the cheek***

**Paul: *Touches cheek and blushes * uhh no problem.**

**Me: Yayyyy IKARI SHIPPING FTW.**

**Paul: Ughh how did I get trapped with this weirdo.**

**Dawn: But she's nice so no need to oops sorry.**

**Me: Okay since Dawn's dare is the whole chapter lets go to Paul's dare. GAURDS BRING HIM TO THE BARNEY ROOM.**

**Misty: You have a barney room how big is this place.**

**Me: Hun the studio not even the half of it. **

**Misty: Oo**

**Me: Okay lets check up on Paul.**

**Dawn: I hope he's okay.**

**Me: So you care about him enough to worry about him *sly grin*.**

**Dawn: Ugh lets go.**

**Me: Im not hearing a no but yep lets go.**

**Paul: *whimpering I love you you love me*.**

**Ash: Woah is it me or does he look upset.**

**Misty: *sweat drops* wow when did you figure that out Ash.**

**Ash: When we got ther- ooh is that question the sarcasm thing we talked about over lunch?**

**Me: Ash what lunch.**

**Ash: Well before the show Misty and I went to a burger place.**

**Me: Ooh so it's a date?**

**Misty: No it wasn't just two friends eating and we forgot about Paul.**

**Me: Ahhh I forgot Paul are you okay.**

**Paul: *whimpering* no more Barney.**

**Me: Uh oh there is only one thing to do Dawn kiss Paul to fix it.**

**Dawn: But-**

**Me: *Glares and changes voice* do it.**

**Dawn: *Sighs but kisses him on the forehead*. **

**Me: Yes I got a picture.**

**Paul: Sarah, you're being a freak again.**

**Me: Yep and that's the way I like it oh look another review from Shiny Gallade lets hear it.**

Hi well this story seems interesting.

Questions:

May: If you hate Drew so much why do you blush?  
><span><strong>May: I don't hate we travel in Johto together he is one of my best friends.<strong>

**Me: Wait you travel together AND you DIDN'T TELL ME**

**May: I didn't need to.**

**Drew: Wait I'm your best friend * blushes*.**

**Me: Yay more Contest shipping but NEXT QUESTION.**  
>Drew: Where do you get your roses from if they're not in your bag?<p>

**Drew: I'll never tell.**

**Me: Do it or I'll use my mighty authoress powers on you.**

**Drew: Really that's the best you got.**

**Me: I can make you stay trapped with Harley for the rest of the chapter * starts inching towards computer*.**

**Drew: NO not Harley fine I'll tell you but only you *****whispers*******

**Me: *****Hears it* aww that's sweet and just for May but I won't tell anyone unless I get dared to.**  
>Sarah: What pokemon do you have?<p>

**Me: Yay I get a question well I have 10 pokemon that I switch from I have a Gallade, Espeon, Jolteon, Beautifly, Leafeon, Glaceon, Milotic, Dragonair, Togekiss, and Lopunny.**

**May/Dawn: Wait you have a Beautifly and Glaceon/Togekiss too.**

**Me: Yay pokemon buddies *****hugs*******

**Paul: PATHETIC.**

**Me: Fine I'll battle you but I'll make it an extra chapter oh and Dawn cheer for your boyfriend.**

**Paul: Good.**

**Dawn/Paul: Im not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend *make eye contact and blushes.**

**Me: Now on to the next question.**  
>Pikachu (can I ask pokemon questions):How do you feel about Dawn's<p>

_Pikachu: Wait a question for me?._

**Me: Yep now answer.**

_Pikachu: Well umm she is sweet but can be clingy but I do like her._

**Me: Yayyy now Dawn bring out Buneary please.**

**Dawn: Yayy Buneary will be so happy she has a huge crush *realeases Buneary.**

_Buneary: I heard everything *hugs with hearts in eyes._

**Ash: Wait I think they like eachother.**

**Drew, Misty: *Sweatdrops* Ash we aren't even in that season ad we know that.**

**Me: Guys don't even try now next question.**

Ash: Who's the coolest person you know

**Ash:**.**Well everyone who every who traveled with me was cool Misty was awesome and a great water type trainer.**

**Misty: You think I'm awesome *flushes***

**Ash: *Nods***

**Me: Next question.**  
>Dawn: Whatcha think about Ikari shipping?<p>

**Dawn: Well Paul is cool but I don't like him like that.**

**Paul: ****His face is almost completely emotion less besides a teensy frown.*******  
>Paul: Why are you so dang mean?<p>

**Me: Yay finally we can answer this I mean besides the fact that you love Dawn you are mean I mean look at poor Maylene.**

**Paul: Don't love her I do it if they are pathetic.**

**Me: So you don't think Dawn's pathetic.**

**Paul: Well she doesn't do anything pathetic and is pretty nice.**

**Me: Yay Ikari shipping on to the next question.**  
>Misty: Who's your best friend?<p>

**Misty: Ash no question.**

**Me: Even despite the mallet hitting and his dense nature.**  
><span><strong>Misty: Yes he's always been there for me.<strong>

**Me: Ahh young love ON TO THE DARES.**  
>Dares:<br>May: Tell Drew how you feel and kiss him.

**Me: Yay finnaly thanks ShinyGallade for the question.**

**May: *Sighs* fine Drew despite how much I tease you I do care about you *kisses him.***

**Drew: *face as red as a tomato* thanks, **  
>Drew: Same as May but tell her how you feel.<p>

**Me: Yay your turn Drew.**

**Drew: May you really are a great coordinator and I care about you *kisses her***

**Me: Yay two contest kisses in 1 episode ShinyGallade good work. NOW ON TO DARES.**  
>Misty: Play every game Ash wants.<p>

**Misty: *color washes out of her face.* No do you know how many games he likes to play.**

**Me: Yep this will be interesting.**

**Ash: TAG YOUR IT *sprints off***

**Misty: *One last glare then runs off.***

Ash: Give Misty a rose like Drew.

**Me: I'm sorry ShinyGallade but Misty and Ash aren't here.**  
>Paul: Put on a tutu that Sarah designs sing the Barney song while doing the cancan.<p>

**Paul:….**

**Me:…**

**Dawn:….**

**Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Paul: Are you done?**

**Me: Nope hahahahahaha okay now I'm done here I made it just for you * holds piik glittery tutu with spinning Lopunnies* I designed it just for you.**  
>Dawn: Have a contest battle with Ursula if you win I'll give you a Milotic.<p>

**Dawn: Yayy someone brought contests in but why Ursula?**

**May: Wait who's Ursula?**

**Me: *Pops in Ursula's episodes***

**May: She seems lika bitch.**

**Dawn: I know right.**

**Me: Now introducing the person we all hate it's Ursula.**

**Ursula: Hello Deeeedeeeee *winks at Paul* ready to lose.**

**Me: *Stopping myself from choking her for the sake of Ikari shippers*. Battle begin**

***Ursula uses Gabite Dawn uses Piplum after a hydro pump Dawn wins***

**Me: Yay Dawn wins the battle and for such and great performance here is a shiny Milotic.**

**Paul: Troublesome that was an okay battle better you winning than her.**

**Dawn: Thanks Paul *hugs him* now Milotic spotlight.**

**Ursula: WHAT she only won beacause of the time limit.**

**Me: Well she did now OUT.**

**Ursula: Nope puts head on Paul's shoulder.**

**Gaurds: *About to grab her before I stop them***

**Me: Normally I'd make you throw her out but I read ahead and I could use the next dare on her.**  
>Sarah: If you want to attack them and they don't listen.<p>

**Me: Well thanks so Ursula be prepared Gallade use Psycho cut, Jolteon use thunder, Espeon use psychic, Leafeon use solar beam, Glaceon use blizzard, Milotic, use hydro pump, Dragonair use dragon pulse, Beautifly use bug buzz, Lopunny use focus blast, and Togekiss use air slash.**

**Ursula: * Since I wouldn't kill her she just blasts off.***  
>Yay my first review You ROCK MAY ROCKS DAWN ROCKS DREW ROCKS MISTY ROCKS ASH<br>ROCKS Paul Sucks

**Paul: Thanks for being a big fan *rolls eyes.***

**Me: Good job Shiny Gallade and Good bye Everyone and REVIEW.**

**ADDMMP: PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. My CoHost

Me: Hi guys at the end of the show I have a huge surprise for you guys.

Drew: You are setting us free.

Me: Nope but that's not the point the point is to get to our reviews so introducing ReshiZek1636.

_Anways,: The sweet bliss of reading some of my favorite characters and least favorite characters._

_My Dares:_

_ASH; You have to act like Brock and hit on every pretty girl you see Misty can whack you with a mallet._

Ash/Misty: Whaa!

Me: Since I read ahead I brought a group of girls AFC GET YOUR ASH LOVING BUTS IN HERE.

AFC: OMGGGEY look it's Ash.

Me: Oh and Ash hear is a list of Brock's lines *hands 3000 line list*.

Ash: OKAYY so *turns to blonde haired AFC girl*ooh blondie how much do I wish to for you to be in my arms and-

Misty: ENOUGH *pulls out mega Misty mallet and whacks him*

Me: Oooh jealousy is entertaining *munching on popcorn*

AFC(Ash's Fan Club)1: Omg carrotop totally like hurt Ashy *tries to punch*

Misty: DO NOT CALL HIM THAT hey Sarah can I borrow your extra extra large mallet.

Me: Yay this is getting good *hands my mallet* hit her good.

Misty: *Hits her like she does Brock (Just imagine it it's really fun)* that felt good.

Ash: *waking up* Hey Mist what happened.

Misty: Umm a your fan club leader was flirting with beacause of your dare remember.

Ash: I have a fanclub ? And you mean my Brock dare?

Misty: Yeah.

Me: As funny it was I don't want Misty to kill an entire club so Fangirls get out!

AFC: No we want to stay here with Ash and he wants us to stay right Ashy Bear.

Ash: *With scared look* nnnnoo you're kinda weird *hides behind Misty*

Misty: Blushing beacause of contact.

Me: Yay pokeshipping and I get to blast of a group of fangirls. This is a great day Gallade use Focus blast on the group of slutty girls.

AFC: Noooo We may never see Ashy Poo again *ding*.

Me: Now time for Misty's dare.

_Misty: You're the best you get a mallet sized cookie._

Ash: Do I get a cookie.

Me: No *Hands giant mallet shaped cookie to Misty.*

Misty: I love you ReshiZek1636.

Ash: *Upset look* huh Misty.

Misty: No not that way Ash I was just kidding *hugs Ash*

Ash: *Blushes but smiles*

Me: Job well done ReshiZek1636 *hands digital cupcake*.

_Drew: Admit that May's a better coordnater than you DO IT GIRLY BOY._

Drew: I am not a girly boy.

May: Yeah you are.

Drew: Am not.

May: ARE TO

Drew: AM NOT

May: ARE TO

Drew: *Gives May a red rose*.

May: Are not *blushes*

Drew: Even though it is not true May you are 10 times better than me.

May: *smirks* I know.

Me: Now it's time for May's dare.

_May: Burn all of your ribbons._

May: But my ribbons there my babies.

Me: You know the rule they are not dares there laws.

May: *Sobs* goodbye my babies *tries to burn them* they won't burn.

Me: Huh? Bring out your Blaziken, I'll bring out my Dragonair.

May: Okay *releases Blaziken* use flamethrower.

Me: Dragonair use fire blast *ribbons still won't burn.*

Drew: hehe *he's using my laptop to keep May's ribbon safe*

Me: WHAT! YOU DARE USE MY LAPTOP.

Drew: *But its for May* if you won't let me help her what kind of contest shipper are you?

May: thanks * gives a peck on the cheek  
><span>Me: Gah part of me wants to destroy you for using my laptop but the other part wants to say aww for helping May huhh *pouts* on to the next dare.

_Dawn: Show no emotion for 3 chapters_

_Paul: Be emotional for 3 chapters._

Me: Having emotions will be a big part of this show so guys just act like eachother.

Dawn/Paul: Fine.

Dawn: Im Paul I wouldn't care if my pokemon were bleeding all I care about is strength if you aren't strong then get out of here you're pathetic *in a low voice.*

Paul: Hi Im like Dawn all I care about are a pokemon's cuteness it doesn't matter if they're weak *holds hands together* just like cute.

Dawn: I am not like that Paul Shinji *starts clawing at him*

Paul: * Just stands there than picks her up and pushes her down to the sofa*

Dawn: *Pulls him down* I win.

Paul: I just pushed you I win.

Me: Well I got another picture. *Picture is Paul has Dawns shoulder and Dawn's blushing.* On to the next review from Pokegal-Angella.

_My three favorite shippings! Yay! Time for some dares._?

_Be Misty's slave for the chapter._  
><em>Ash: <em>Ash: What's a slave_  
><em>Me: Remember Princess Day and Misty made you do stuff for her.

Ash: You mean I have to do everything she says.

Misty: Yep let's go Ketchum *drags him by the ear.* 

Ash: Nooooo I'm TOOO YOUNG TO DIE.

Me: Okay on to the next dare._  
>May: Act like Drew for two reviews(she can have noodles as a reward if she does a good job).<br>_May: I don't to be a cocky self-centered grasshead.

Me: Doo it for the nooodlees *holds up hot steaming bowl of noodles*

Drew: And do it beacause you love me so much that you always want to be me.

May: No I don't want to be you but fine I'll do it for the noodles *flicks hair*

Me: Yay she didn't argue about the 'you love me part' on to Paul's dare.

May: It probably will be worse than mine beacause nobody wants to hurt me beacause I'm so awesome *flicks hair.*

Me: Great job so far._  
>Paul: Be nice to Dawn and Sarah.<br>_Me: *Grins* ohhh this is great you're already nice to Dawn beacause you love her but I guess no more calling me freak, nerd, pathetic or weak.

Paul: Whatever._  
>Now for some questions.<em>

_Misty: Which legendary water type would you like have?(holds out pokeballs)_

Me: So who will it be Suicune, Manaphy, Phione, Palkia, or Kyogre?

Misty: Umm Suicune.

Me: Okay here you go *releases Suicune*.

_Suicune: Hi someone told me about you they said your really good I can use hydro pump water pulse, ice beam, sheer cold, extreme speed and air slash._

Dawn: Yay we both have good water tyoes.

Misty: Yeah I have a legendary and you have a shiny pokemon.

Me: It seems that that the reviewer's love Misty oh and by the way where's Ash.

Misty: Oh yeah I was having him test out my mallets and clubs by whacking him and he passed out.

Me: Oh I can fix that * snaps fingers.*

Ash: *Woke up* what happened? 

Misty: Nothing time for shopping!

Ash: Nooooooo.

Me: Well while they have fun next dare.

_Drew: What's your least favorite color(i will use this in a future dare)?  
><em>Drew: Uhh purple.

May: Why?

Drew: It reminds me of Harley and I rather not especially because of what he did at the grand festival.

Me: Aww Drewey likes protecting May.

Drew: Don't call me Drewey.

Me: I am the authoress I can call you anything I want now time for the next dare._  
>Dawn: Would you rather date Kenny, Barry, Brock, or Paul?<br>_Dawn: Kenny and Barry are my childhood friends, Brock is my unofficial big brother, so I guess Paul.

Me: Are you sure that's the only reason* raises eyebrows*.

Paul: *slight blush* Sarah your being pa- *gets hit with psycho cut*

Me:I think I can get used to this thanks Pokegal-Angella *hands digital cupcake.*_  
>Sarah: Have you thought of having Brock as your co-host since he is the "love<br>expert"?_

Me: Hey maybe I will or maybe I won't who knows I mean he is the love expert and has been with 4 of the six guests on their journey but now on to the third review let's go strawberry030.

_lol to funny~_

_Dare:_

_Paul: I dare you to sing I'm a barbie girl to Dawn with a microphone and a stage._

Paul: There is no way.

Me: Do it unless you want to have the same treatment of Ursula now here's your costume *Hot pink sparkly dress with a blonde wig blue eye shadow pink lipstick and blush.*

Paul: Wait she didn't say costumes you idio-(gets hit by hydro pump)

Me: Well you have to be nice to me and if you did that you'd be nice so DO IT EGGPLANT.

Paul: Fine *changes* here's to the worst day of my life.

Me: Yep now get on the stage *shoves him on to the stage*Dawn come here.

Dawn: I wouldn't miss this.

Paul: *Does the dare.*

Every Single Person the show: *Rolling on the floor laughing.*

Me: My spleen it hurts *laughs* on to the next dare.__

_Drew: i Dare you to take may on a shopping spree  
><em>Drew: *Face pales* I am going to be bankrupt.

May: Yep lets go.

Me: While those guys are having fun it's Ash's turn._  
>Ash: I Dare you to prank call prof. oak<em>

Ash: Okay *dials Prof Oak in high voice* Oh my god Sammy I can't believe you.

Prof Oak: Uhh who are you?

Ash: Wow first you ditch me in the middle of our date now you pretend you don't know me.

Prof Oak: What date I was feeding a Snorlax all night and that's not a short job!

Ash: You know what were through. LIE TO ANOTHER GIRL *fake sobs*

Misty: Wow Ash you were amazing.

Ash: * Proud smile*

-Dump truck crashes through the door-

Me: Whaaa I just got that wall.

Misty: Can't you just magically fix that.

Me: Yeah but it's tiring *sigh* *snaps fingers*. And the big question why is there a dump truck.

May: My stuff.

Drew: *Comes in with 5 bags on each arm an two in his mouth* you could help me.

May: Yep but I won't.

Me: Please tell me that's the only clothe filled dump truck.

_Two more dump trucks crash through-

Me: Aww come on *snaps fingers* why did you have to love shopping so much.

Drew: I know that's what me and my wallet is thinking.

Me: Well maybe you'll get revenge in her dare it's the one after this.

_Dawn: I dare you to act like a cheerleader and wear a cheerleader outfit.  
><em>Me: This calls for a cheerleader makeover.

Dawn: Well I like makeovers *smiles*.

Me: Well its good to know that sommeoonee appreciates my makeovers *fake cough* Paul *cough*.

Paul: Well if you are a guy getting a Barbie makeover it is not fun.

Me: Well Dawn off to the makeover room *drags her* *50 minutes later.* I know introduce the cheerleader Dawn Berlitz.

Dawn: *Her hair is in a curled ponytail, her skirt is pink and her v-neck shirt is hot pink with a Piplup and of course pom poms. * Ready okay! How do I look do I look okay if I look nice say okay!.

Me: Look at eggplant's face.

Paul: *His jaw is dropped and eyes are wide* Woa woa woah.

Me: Does that explain anything?

Dawn: *Poses* like watcha see. 

Me: Here's what Paul thinks 'your so hot I wanna bake cookies on ya.'

Paul:*Snaps out of his trance.* No I'm just shocked.

Me: Well on to the next dare ooh its May's.

Drew: Yeeessss hopefully I'll get some revenge, 

_May: i dare you to go on a date with Drew and then ditch him when it's time to pay._

May: Ha.

Drew: Nooo why do I end up paying

Me: Sorry Drew but this reviewer likes you paying. Maybe because you hair is the same color of money.

Drew: That has no logic behind it what so ever.

Me: Doesn't have to lettuce head. May follow me please it's makeover time.

Wait for ten minutes lover boy your date will be makeovered.

Drew: *mutters* She doesn't need that stuff.

Me: *Hears but just smiles and doesn't say anything.* Now introducing May Maple.

May: *Her hair is half up and half down with a red rose , she's wearing red satin dress with a black bow in the middle.* Ready.

Drew: *face like how Paul's was with Dawn* yea yea ya yeah.

Me: You lovebirds have fun, now its time for Misty's dare.

_Misty: I dare you to spy on Drew and May on their date wearing a plant  
>disguise.<em>

Misty: Whaa why me why not take the surveillance camera?

Me: Just do it *hands plant costume.* there's a camera on the pot now make us proud.

Misty: Fine * goes*.

Me: Now what do we do we have probably a hour till May gets here and an hour and 10 minutes till Drew and Misty show up.

Misty: *comes back* they found out but I put the camera on the wall in the restraunt.

Me: Oh well when they come back I'll make my gaurds get the camera.

May: *comes back but has two roses and a blush and a smile*

Me: Seems like someone had a great time.

May: Yes someone did.

Drew: *Comes in with a blush on his cheeks and hands in his pocket.*'

Me: Ahh that went well *snaps fingers* ahh look there's the camera lets see what happened.

Drew/May: Noooooooo!

Me: Ooh well it must be good then.

T(tape)Drew: Uhh you ready *offers hand*

TMay: *Blushes* yeah lets go.

_The screen blacks out_

Me: What happened *sees the chord ripped and Drew smirking* aww but I wanted to see your date. For your punishment Togekiss use air slash.

Togekiss: Toge kiss tog

Drew: NO I did the dare watching it was not part of it.

Me: Fine Togekiss return Im sorry strawberry030 please forgive us. NOW IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEW COHOST.

Brock: Uhh hi Sarah invited me here beacause I'm the _Love expert._

Me: *sweatdrops* uhh yeah well guys review and please include Brock.

Brock: Yeah include me.


	4. Fangirls, Fanboys and whatever Harley is

Me: Guess what guys I have good new.

Drew: This is the finale.

Me: Nope I caught a shiny Flareon.

May/Dawn: Aww it's so cute.

Misty: Should be a Vaporeon.

Me: Well sorry Misty but I already have a Milotic and I don't like having more than one type. Now on to the important subject where's my cohost I sent him out to get us some donuts?

Brock: *Getting dragged in by Croagunk* here I am there was a very beautiful cashier at the shop.

Ash: Fooooood *trips over Brock* yay I'm starving.

Me: Well while their munching on with the reviews are first is from Pokegal-Angella.

_*evil smile* That was amazing! Now to put part two into action!  
><em>Me: Aww thanks heres a virtual batch of cookies *gives batch of cookies.

Ash: Do I get any?

Me: No._  
>Misty: Kiss Ash on the lips for atleast a minute.<br>__Misty: *flushes* _Umm ok.

Ash: huh *gets cut of by Misty's lips*

Me: *Looks at timer* one minute and 30 seconds looks like somebody likes a certain idiot.

Ash: *sad* Misty likes an idiot who *looks in a mirror* he looks like me.

Me: *Sweatdrops* It is you. ON TO THE NEXT DARE!_  
>Ash: Tell us if Misty is a good kisser.<br>_Ash: But it already was a great kiss.

Misty: *blushes* you think so.

Me: Ahh the sweet bliss of pokeshipping._  
>Drew: Dye your hair PURPLE!<br>_Drew: WHAT but then I'll look a bit like Harley only gay people have purple hair.

Paul: *Has an angry expression* what was that?

Drew: Nnothing give me the stupid purple hair dye.

Me: Here ya go but you could've said please.

Drew: *Dyes hair* Oh god I'm only going to keep this for a few more minutes.

Me: Nope I'll decide *snaps photo* hellooo facebook.

Drew: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Try me. Next dare._  
>May: Dye your hair green, like Drew's hair was before his dare.<br>_Me: *Evil Smile* ok.

Me: Huh what are you planning?

what are you planning?

May: Oooh nothing *Goes into room and comes out with a green streak.*

Me: You can't do that see the reviewer says that it has to be like Drew's hair.

May: Yes but maybe they mean the same shade of green not the coverage.

Me: Hmph on to the next date.

Brock: Maybe I'll finally be mentioned

Me: Well some of these dare were for the last chapter.

Brock: Okay but it gets boring._  
>Paul &amp; Dawn: Go out on an hour long date.<br>_Dawn/Paul: What no wasy.

Me: Ooh Flareon,

IKARI: Fine.

Me: Ooh and Paul be nice.

Paul: Ill try grabs Dawn's hand.

Me: Have fun you two. Hey Brock has Ash, Misty,May, and Dawn ever told you who they love?

Brock: Yeah but I swore I'd never tell.

Me: FINE but a reviewer might ask the question._  
>Brock: Spy on the lovely couple without getting caught, like a ninja of love!<em>

Brock: Okay along with May and Misty Dawn is like the sister I never had.

Me: But don't you have four sisters.

Brock: You know what I mean.

Me: Well after the Misty fiasco I improved the plan Dawn and Paul are at a restraint on the lower level so you can watch for upstairs.

Brock: Bye_  
>Sarah: Here's a giant cake. Feel free to torture Ash by not sharing.<em>

Me: Yay I hope you like the cookies I sent * gets a 3 layer chocolate cake* yumm

Ash: Can I have some?

Me: Nope *eats slowly* yum its just sooo good/

Ash:WHAT KIND OF TOURTURE IS THIS!

Me: Ahh that was good.

Paul/Dawn: *Comes in with Paul having a black eye and Dawn blushing.*

Me: What happened. And where's Brock?

Dawn: *Tears up I don't want to talk about it.

Me: Oh come upstairs and tell me about it besides Paul nobody will know about it.

Dawn: Okay *follows me*

Me: What happened.

Dawn: *crying* me and Paul were actually having fun I was learning more about him when Conway comes and starts being creepy and when he kissed me and touched my ass Paul and him had a fight.

Me: *Seething with rage* Okay Im getting Conway here and giving him the same treatment as Ursula. *Snaps fingers* CONWAY GET OVER HERE

Conway: Why hello Dawn heh heh heh had fun?

Me: Okay me and Dawn want to do something very special.

Conway: *Smirks* what would that be?

Dawn: Piplup use whirlpool, Buneary ice beam, Mamoswine, Ancient power, Quilava eruption, Pachirichu discharge, Togekiss aura sphere, and Milotic hydro pump

Me: Gallade use psychic, Flareon use fire blast, Beautifly silver wind, Leafeon energy ball, Dragonair use dragon rush, Espeon use zap cannon, Glaceon use blizzard, Lopunny use dizzy punch, Togekiss use sky attack, and Milotic use aqua tail.

Conway: *Since again I can't kill him he blasts off.*

Me: Dawn are you ready to go downstairs.

Dawn: Okay.

Drew: * to Paul* Well man you did the right thing * sees us* why was some creepy guy in the air.

Me: Well lets see Dawn and I have all of our pokemon out and Conway is bruised whattya think happened?

Paul: Troublesome don't say that you attacked him.

Dawn: *Nods* I did.

Me: Well next is Jazzy516.

_Hi everyone! Ok, one question and are for each person. Let's begin!_

_For Ash:  
>'s your favorite Pokemon theme song?<em>

Ash: I like the first one

Me: Yay me to.

_2. Play Black Ops with Paul and the winner get to toture the loser_

Ash: Yay I love this game Paul your on.

Paul: *Rolls eyes* what ever loser.

Ash: Yay I win now hmmmm Sarah do you know Paul's fangirls.

Me: Of course I do. Are you going where I think your going beacause if you are you get brownies.

Ash: If you mean forcing him to be with fangirls than yes.

Paul: Crap now he's smart.

Me: *Calls Fanclub* we have a chance for you to be alone with Paul for 3 hours so get your desperate buts over here. Now Paul go upstairs to the lounge.

Girls: Omgey where's Paul.

Me: Over there.

Girls: EEeeeeee!

Paul: Nooo.

Me:You know seeing a person being desperate makes me wonder. Where's Brock?

Brock: *Getting dragged by Crogaunk* here I am there was sooo many pretty ladies and After. EVERY. ONE. I got poison jabbed.

Me: Don't worry *snaps fingers* there I healed you.

Brock: How did you do that?

Me: Well I am the supreme authoress I can do anything. Now on to the next dare.

_For Misty: 1.A building is on fire (Ash already got out) and you have time to save one person, who is it? Dawn,Paul,Drew,or May? _

Misty: Paul no because he called me pathetic.

Me: After this dare lets check up on him.

Misty: Drew I don't know very well.

Drew: *Shrugs*

Misty: Dawn I just met but she's very nice, and May I have known the longest so either May or Dawn, but couldn't I use my water types to put out the fire.

Me: Well I guess. Now on to your dare.

_2. Sing "Baby" by Justin Bieber._

Misty: Noooooo do I have to?

Me: Well I have to attack you if you don't.

Misty: Just do it.

Me: Ok since I could understand you not wanting to sing I have a plan. Dragonair use rain dance and Flareon use ember.

Misty: *Since ember isn't a powerful attack and it is now weakened she just gets a bruise.*

Me: Yay now lets checkup on Paul *snaps fingers* lets go *we teleport*

Fangirls: Soo Paulieee what do you think of all the sluts your trapped with.

MDM: WHAT

Paul: Huh what sluts?

Fangirls: You know who Im talking about.

MDM: OKAY THAT'S IT *uses pokemon to blast off*

Me: Are you okay Paul.

Paul *Sarcastically* of course I am.

Me: Sorry Im just trying to be nice so on to the next dare.

_For May: 1. What' was your first thought when you met Drew?_

May: Well I first thought he was annoying but he started helping me and now he's one of my closest friends.

Brock: Oh really because you told me you thought he was-

May: Don't you dare!

Drew: *Slight blush* thanks.

_2. Dye your hair green to show your love for Drew._

May: But I already have the green streak which by the way isn't it time for us to have normal.

Drew: I don't like looking like Harley with a haircut.

Me: Uggh Fine *snaps fingers* you hairs normal I'm sorry Jazzy516. NEXT DARE!

_For Drew: 1. Is your hair naturally green?_

Drew: Yes! My dad, brother, and I all have green hair.

Me: Cool.

_2. Have a contestbattle with May. The winner gets to use the loser's money to buy stuff._

Drew: I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: Why?

Drew: Beacause every time it involves me and my money I end up losing.

Me: That does seem to be a pattern but still battle begin.

-May uses Blaziken, and Drew uses Flygon-

Me: The winner is…. MAY MAPLE!

May: Yay haha in yout face Hayden!

Drew: Oh god how did I lose I'm going to be bankrupt.

Me: Yep. Now May next time please don't break my wall.

May: Okay lets go grass-head.

Me: Have fun you two. Now time for Dawn_._

Brock: When is it my turn?'

Me: You don't have one.

Brock:

_For Dawn: 1. What were you going to do to Paul when he said he didnt remember you?  
><em>Dawn: Paul should worship Brock for pulling me back.

Brock: Paul be thankful.

Paul: *Shudders*

_2. Dress and act like Paul for the next 2 rewiews. _

Dawn: That just means that I just sit and glare so okay * does that thing where she spins and is now in a costume.*

_For Paul: 1. Why do you act so mean to Ash? _

Paul: Easy he's pathetic.

Ash: What Paul!

_2. Tell a Latias to transform into Dawn then kiss Latais. If  
>you don't do my dares I'll have my Pokemon attack you.( Arceus lv.99, Entei<br>lv.100, shiny articuno lv.100, Latias,the one you'll use for the dare Paul,  
>lv.99, and my Espeon lv.101.)<em>

Me: Yay I have an Espeon and Latias too *hands lollipop.* Now Latias see the pretty blue haired girl can you please transform into her.

_Latias/Dawn: Like this?_

Me: Yep now Paul kiss the pokegirl.

Paul: *sighs but does it*

Me: *Smirks* Can Latias please turn back.

_Latias: * Transforms but turns out to not be the one Paul kisses*_

Paul/Dawn: What I/he kisses he/me!

Me: Seems like it.

_Bye I'll be back! He he he..._

Me: Next up is ShinyGallade.

Uhh Hi well I have some questions and Dare

_Paul: Why were you at the wallace cup?  
><em>Paul: Uhh I heard that coordinators from all over the reigon came.

Me: Then why not go to the grand festival?

Paul: Too close to the Sinnoh League.

Me: Do you think Dawn deserves to win?

Paul: Well she did really good.

Dawn: * Trys to act like Paul but smiles and blush*

Me: Awww you guys are just adorable.

_Paul: I dare you to call your fangirls and tell them that you love Dawn then  
>passionetley kiss her.<br>_Me: I read ahead and I got even more fan girls including Ursula.

_FANGIRLS: Ahh it's Paulie *starts running towards him*_

Paul: Ummm girls.

_Fangirls: Yess Paulie Bear._

Paul: Umm I am completely in love with Dawn Berlitz *pulls her close and kisses her.*

_Fangirls: Noooo why her *leaves in a fit of tears*_

Me: Yay! I keep getting more and more pictures._  
>Dawn: How's the Buneary model thing is going.<em>

Dawn: Well it's actually going pretty well but Buneary evolved and now we decided to go to the Hoenn reigon.

May: Wow Dawn good luck.

Dawn: Thanks._  
>Dawn: Battle Paul but make sure you use a pokemon with a type disadvantage.<em>

Paul: Would you be upset if I let you win?

Dawn: Yep. Now lets begin Mamoswine ready spotlight.

Paul: Magmortar stand by.

-Battle scene-

Me: It's a tie.

Dawn: Thanks Mamoswine.

Paul: Mamoswine did know ground type moves so you did a decent job.

Me: That was awesome but now it is time for the next dare._  
>Ash: How come you don't like evolving pokemon with a stone.<br>_Ash: Well I don't evolve Pikachu because he doesn't want to, but I don't like thinking that evolving a pokemon is a substitute for working hard.

Misty: Ash that actually sounded smart.

Me: Im just as shocked as you are now on the dare._  
>Ash: Battle me (Team Azumarill. Roserade, Ninetales, Frosglass, Mismagius, and<br>Delcatty)  
><em>Ash: I'll battle anyone.

-Its Roserade vs Pikachu –

Me: The winner by an iron tail is Ash and Pikachu!

Ash: Yes! Good job buddy.

Misty: Good job Ash._  
>Drew: Be trapped in a room with Harley.<em>

Drew: Noooo *sadly walks in*

Harley: Hellloo oo Drewey.

Drew: Oh crap. 

May: DREW!_  
>Drew: Do you know what Brianna did to May.<br>_Drew: *Bruised and shirtless* ShinyGallade I hate you. And no what are you talking about?

May: You'll see *pops in tape*

Drew: Oh May Im so sorry she seemed to be so nice._  
>May: Meet your fanboy Brendan he will be with you for a few shows.<br>_Brendan: Hello May *puts arm around her shoulder.*

Drew: No touching the girl.

Brendan: Who are you lettuce head.

May: Guys just STOP.

Me: Yeah boys but to all reviewers PLEASE INCLUDE BRENDAN. _  
>May: Make your Glaceon use blizzard on Harley.<br>_May: Okay Glaceon use blizzard on the creep.

_Glaceon: *Uses blizzard on Brendan*_

Me: No not that creep the purple haired creep.

_Glaceon: *Uses blizzard on the right creep*_

Harley: Noooo *DINK*

_Brock: Out of Holly and Lucy who would you rather date.  
><em>Brock: Hmmm I think Lucy.

Me: GO LUCK SHIPPING._  
>Brock: Go on a date with said choice.<br>Lucy: Umm I got poofed to here._

Brock: Want to go on a walk with me.

_Lucy: Okay._

Me: Aww bye._  
>Misty: Battle AFC for Ash.<br>_Me: I asked the head fangirl Melody to battle you.

_Melody: Hehe you are like soo not going to win._

Misty: Yeah right Suicune lets go!

_Melody: Like go Ponyta._

Me: Why the hell would you choose a fire type.

Misty: Suicune use hydro pump.

Me Ponyta is unable to battle Suicune wins.

Melody: Nooooo.

Me: Well see ya *snaps fingers*security._  
>Misty: How come yu chose Ash over Rudy.<br>_Misty: Well Rudy just seemed kind of fake.

Ash: Ooh I think I understand what Rudy meant, thanks Misty.

Misty: Well you may be an idiot but you're my idiot *pecks on the cheek*_  
>Well thats all bye<em>

Me: Bye guys don't forget to review and you can now torture Brendan!


	5. Introducing VAGADOG

Me: Hi Brock, I have awesome news.  
>Brock: I'm going to get a girlfriend?<br>Me: Nope, we have a new cohost introducing Vagadog2233  
>VagaDog: ! *Screams at the top of her<br>lungs* it's so nice to meet you guys! *Says this sweet, at an inside voice*  
>Brock: What I'm not enough for you.<br>Me: Of course you are but the more the merrier right?  
>Brock: Fine.<p>

DMAMBDP: *walks in* what is she doing here.  
>Me: She's our new-<br>Brock: *Pouts * she's our new cohost.  
>VagaDog: Hey! Do you have a problem with me! Cuz a problem with me is a<br>problem with my Pokemon, bub! *Takes out all her Pokemon, glaring at Brock*  
>you better watch your back Brocko. To think I even gave you a girlfriend...<br>and she isn't ugly, weird or DESPERATE! *Mumbles to self* He should've gotten  
>Harley... Oh! Hey guys! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can still be friends<br>after you get tortu- ahem! COUGH COUGH COUGH uhhh... dared.  
>*Everyone except Ash sweat drop. Ash is peeing his pants*<br>Me: Well guys are you ready for some dares and questions?  
>Contestants: No!<br>Me: Oh well sucks for you! Our first reviewer is Pokegal-Angelia!  
><em> Yay another victim! Since I'm in a good mood, Brock will be included.<br>_ Brock: Yes finally!_  
>Brock: Be locked in a room filled with models and don't flirt with any of<br>them. If you do, my level 100 Infernape will attack you._  
>Me: Ha dares aren't as fun as you thought. I called an agency and asked for<br>the most beautiflul most sweet models they had.  
>Brock: What kind of torture is this?<br>Vagadog2233: None, these are just dares. NOT, I repeat, NOT torture... for us  
>*whispers last part menacingly*<br>me: Go take the elevator to the third floor; you'll see your models.  
>Brock: *leaves*<br>VagaDog: How long will he last?  
>Me: Not even a minute *hears an Infernape and Brock scream. *<br>Misty: Poor Brock.  
>Vagadog2233: Hey! You were right! Are you psychic?<br>Me: Yeah and no, but ON TO THE DARE.  
><em> Ash: Watch May eat a giant bowl of noodles slowly.<em>  
>May: Yayyyyy I get to eat noodles.<br>Drew: When do you not think about food?  
>Me: *hands hot steaming bowl of noodles*<br>Ash: Can I have some?  
>May: Nope my noodles *eats very slowly* yummy!<br>Ash: Please *cries a bit. *  
>May: Nope *keeps on eating. *<br>Me: While there eating/crying lets see the next dare.  
><em> Drew: *holds up Harley costume* Ta-da! You get to wear it.<em>  
>Drew: CAN'T YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE! Puts on outfit.<br>May/Me/VagaDog: !  
>Drew: Are you guys happy?<br>ME/May/VA dog: Duh of course we are.  
>Drew: I feel like a gay Cacturne.<br>VagaDog: Of course you do.  
>Me: There's a reason for that. But for now it's time for the next dare.<br>_ May: COMPLETELY dye your hair purple_.  
>Me: Oohhh I have an idea for your hair VagaDog and May follow me.<br>VagaDog: Introducing the new, the improved May Maple! *Move arms in May's  
>direction*<br>May: *we curled her hair and dyed a pastel shade instead of a Harley shade. *  
>So what do you think?<br>Dawn: You look awesome May.  
>Brendan: Whoa May, you look amazing!<br>May: Thanks guys.  
>Drew: You look nice, not like Harley's sister.<br>May: *Blushes, * thanks Drew.  
>Me: AHHHH!<br>Everyone else: WHAT SARAH!  
>Me: I forgot about Brock he's probably burnt to a crisp *snaps fingers. *<br>Brock: *Burnt to a crisp* the Infernape and Crogaunk teamed up.  
>Me: I have an idea. VagaDog do you have your Milotic?<br>VagaDog: *nods* yeah.  
>Me: Good, tell her to use hydro pump on Brock.<br>VagaDog: Okay.  
>Brock: Now hold up- *gets blasted by water* please stop *gets blasted<br>again. *  
>Vagadog2233: *smiles proudly for being such a great help*<br>me: There you aren't burnt any more. Now lets see the next dare.  
><em>Paul: Dye your hair pink, wear a pink suit, and compete in a contest with a<br>pink Pokemon. Oh and if you lose Sarah gets to attack you with her Pokemon._  
>Paul: I don't know a thing about coordinating. I don't have a pink Pokemon.<br>Me: I got some, Skitty, Jigglypuff, Smoochum, Happiny, Cleffa, Flaffy, and  
>Miltank. I choose the cutest Pokemon. *Snaps fingers*<br>Paul: *is now wearing the costume, * where did you get this from, and I choose  
>Flaffy.<br>Me: Duh Harley, and here's Flaffy. Now GO GO GO!  
>Dawn: Good luck Paul!<br>Paul: *Blushes and waves. *  
>Vagadog2233: Hey, that dress was kind of cute. Maybe I should go shopping with<br>Harley sometime... *Brow furrows and she goes into deep thought*  
>me: Aww... now while he's competing it's time for Dawn's dare.<br>_ Dawn: Beat up Conway!_  
>Dawn: I'm 5 inches shorter, how could I hurt him?<br>VagaDog: Don't worry I got this *whisper's something to Dawn*  
>Dawn: *Starts to turn red* MISTY PASS ME YOUR MALLET!<br>Misty: *looks scared* here you go.  
>Me: *Snaps fingers and Conway comes, * here VagaDog I got some popcorn want<br>some?  
>VagaDog: Okay.<br>Ash: Can I have some?  
>Me: No.<br>Ash: Do you hate something or me?  
>VagaDog: Maybe... the world may never know.<br>Dawn: CONWAY! *Hits him, scratches, kicks him in the unmentionables, and  
>slaps him.<br>Me: That was good *snaps fingers* Bye Conway.  
>Paul: I lost in the first round.<br>Me: Usually I would love to beat you but VagaDog gets the honor.  
>VagaDog: WHAT THE HECK? We spent MY time dolling you up, and you lose in the<br>first round! You're the biggest failure on this planet!  
>Even Ash does better in contests!<p>

Ash: Is that an insult?

Me: Shhh she's on a roll.

OHHHHH... you are soooooo gonna pay. TIME  
>TO FACE THE WRATH OF VICTORIA! *Screams at top of lungs, shattering<br>Paul's eardrums, then tosses out all the pokeball she has with her* MILOTIC,  
>FLAREON AND VULPIX! USE HYDROCANNON, FIREBLAST AND BLAST BURN FOR AN ULTIMATE<br>FUSION COMBO! DRAGONAIRE! SPEED IT UP WITH YOUR MOST POWERFUL TWISTER TO SPEED  
>UP THE ATACK AND SURROUND PAUL! LATIAS! USE MIST BALL! LATIOS! I WANT YOU TO<br>USE LUSTER PURGE ON HER MIST BALL FOR ADDED BEAUTY AND DOUBLE THE POWER!  
>LUCARIO! BUILD UP A MASSIVE AURA SPHERE! MADICHAM! USE ICE PUNCH ON AURA<br>SPHERE ONCE IT'S BIG ENOUGH AND AIM IT AT PAUL! STARAPTER, SWELLOW! I WANT ONE  
>OF YOU TO USE BRAVE BIRD AND THE OTHER TO USE GIGA IMPACT! CIRCLE EACH OTHER<br>AS YOU GO DOWN AND USE GUST IN THE MIDDLE AT THE SAME TIME, RIDE THE WISTER  
>CREATED FROM GUST FOR ADDED SPEED AND POWER! LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, LEAFEON! USE<br>FRENZY PLANT TO HOLD PAUL IN POSITION! THEN USE LEAF STORM AND PETAL DANCE ON  
>HIM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! GLACEON! USE ICY WIND TO WHIP UP LEAFEON'S ATACKS!<br>THEN USE ICE BEAM TO FREEZE THE PETALS AND RAZOR SHARP LEAVES AND ADD ICY  
>SHARD AS AN ADDED EFFECT! * Paul is hit with the onslaught and the attacks end<br>in beautiful fireworks. Tori (vagadog2233) blows her pointer finger like she  
>just fired a shot and smiles at everyone* Now that's what I call some contest<br>worthy moves. I hope you learned from that Paul. Good job guys! *Smiles  
>sweetly and hugs Pokemon*<br>Paul: I need plastic surgery...  
>Me: GOOD JOB VICTORIA LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE *the studio audience applauses.<p>

_Brendan: Battle Drew for a kiss from May._  
>Me: I like this dare.<br>VagaDog: Me too.  
>Drew: Prepare to lose Bob.<br>Brendan: It's Brendan, Grass Head.  
>Drew: Roserade let's go.<br>Brendan: Go Swampert!  
>Me: YOU IDIOT, SWAMPERT IS WEAK TO GRASS TYPES!<br>Brendan: Oops…  
>Drew: *Two seconds later* ha I win.<br>Me: Yay! Now May, give him a prize.  
>May: *Gives Drew a long tender kiss. *<br>Drew: *Blushes*  
>Brendan: *Faints*<br>Me: Brock please send out your Chansey.  
>Brock: Okay go Chansey! *Chansey sees Brendan and magically produces a<br>stretcher. *  
><em> Brock's Crogaunk: Here's a gift card to buy any treat you want for $50.<br>_ Brock: WHAT! Why does Crogaunk get a gift card?  
><em> Brock's Crogaunk: Because I'm awesome *grabs gift card and goes to the<br>store. *_  
>Me: Ahh that was nice would you like to do honors VagaDog?<br>VagaDog: The next reviewer is Jayvee1669! !_  
><em>

_I have two dares. *Grins evilly*_

_1: Trap the guys in separate rooms about 3x3 feet and have Harley with Drew,  
>Kenny with Paul, and Tracey with Ash. And make sure that Tracey, Kenny, and<br>Harley have had 15 energy drinks each. I just want to see their reactions.  
><em>Me: That's nice *snaps fingers* guys come in.

Tracey: Hey guys.

Kenny: Hey Dede *grins*.

Harley: Hi Hun * gives Drew a kiss on the cheek* isn't this awesome you can stay with me forever and ever.

Me: Okay Victoria can you please bring me the energy drink basket. You guys have to drink all of them.

KHT: No WAY.

Me: I have a lot of legendaries and Paul will tell you what Victoria can do.

Paul: Do it if you want to live.

VagaDog: *Flips hand* I wouldn't kill you. Now boys besides Brendan GO GO GO.

Me: Yay girl time, I'm afraid that whatever we would see is not appropriate for the little ones.

Brendan/Brock: What about me?

Me: Ok girls and boys time.

Misty: Can we please go see the guys I'm worried about Ash.

Me: *Sighs* fine.

-With the guys-

VagaDog: Hi guys how was-oh my.

Harley: Like OMG Hun remember that time you saved May *squeals. *

Drew: GO AWAY.

Harley: OMG if you and May get married-

VagaDog: WHEN THEY GET MARRIED.

Harley: Oh yeah when you guys get married will I be the best man?

Drew: NO!

Brendan: I think I like this dude.

Me: Well let's see how Paul's doing?

Kenny: You know I Dede told me that-

Dawn: Kenny doesn't finish that sentence.

Kenny: Whatever do you I love her?

Dawn: WHAT!

Everyone else: We're not surprised.

Dawn: Kenny, you're my best friend, but I like you only as a friend.

Kenny: BUT I LOVE YOU, *turns to Paul, * this is your entire fault *tries to punch him but his hand breaks. *

Me: Hey Dawn your boyfriend has a six-pack.

Dawn: *blushes* let's go.

Tracey: Ash did you ask Misty out yet?

Ash: *Blushes no*

Tracey: But when we were travelling together you told me that you had a crush on her.

Misty: Is that true?

Ash: *Turning redder* nn no he's all hyper.

Misty: *sad* okay.

Tracey: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

Me/VagaDog: LISTEN TO TRACEY!

Me: Okay guy's time to get out *presses unlock button. *

Me: Time for the next dare.

_2: Trap the boys in the same rooms but have Justin Beiber music playing the  
>whole time. Approx. 10 hours should be enough.<em>

Me: Okay Harley, Tracey, Kenny GO AWAY*ejects them* guys get back to the box.

VagaDog: PLAY THE MUSIC.

JB: I know you love me

Paul: *Banging his head against the wall* make it stop.

VagaDog: Okay TURNS IT UP.

Drew: I Hate you *starts curling in a fetal position*

Ash: *sleeps*

Me: Ash is very lucky.

-It goes on like this for hours. -

Brock: They'll need therapy.

Me: Yeah they do but now it's time for the next reviewer is JAZZY516

_Hi everyone! I'm back.  
><em>Me: Yay glad you're back._  
>Ash: Who iswas a better rival: Paul or Gary? Sing the first Pokemon theme  
>song.<br>_Ash: I think Gary because Gary tries to help and cares about Pokemon.

Paul: But Gary lost to you pathetic.

Ash: I beat you too.

Paul: But I didn't have a type advantage

Me: Paul swallow your pride and Ash sing.

Ash: Okay _I wanna be the very __best__  
>Like no one ever was<br>To __catch__ them is my real test  
>To <em>_train__ them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land  
>Searching far and wide<br>Each __Pokémon__ to understand  
>The power that's inside<em>

_Pokémon (__Gotta catch 'em all__), it's you and me  
>I know it's my destiny<br>Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend  
>In <em>_a world__ we must defend  
>Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true<br>Our courage will pull us through  
>You teach me, and I'll teach you<br>Pokémon  
>Gotta catch 'em all!<br>Gotta catch 'em all!  
>Gotta catch 'em all!<em>

_Yeah..._

_Ev'ry challenge along the way  
>With courage I will face<br>I will battle ev'ry day  
>To claim my rightful place<em>

_Come with me, the time is right  
>There's no better team,<br>Arm in arm, we'll win the fight  
>It's always been our dream<em>

_Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
>I know it's my destiny<br>Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend  
>In a world we must defend<br>Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true  
>Our courage will pull us through<br>You teach me, and I'll teach you  
>Pokémon<br>Gotta catch 'em all! (5×)_

_Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
>I know it's my destiny<br>Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend  
>In a world we must defend<br>Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true  
>Our courage will pull us through<br>You teach me, and I'll teach you  
>Pokémon<br>Gotta catch 'em all!  
>Gotta catch 'em all!<br>Pokémon_

Me:…

Misty:…

May:…

Drew:…

Paul:..

Dawn:…

Brendan:…

Brock:…

VagaDog: Ash, you suck.

Ash: I have an awesome voice.

Me: Just keep believing that. Lets go on to the next dare.

_Misty: Were you freaked out when Latais kissed Ash? Go bungee jumping off a  
>1000 story building<br>_Misty: Well, I thought that it was weird for someone he just met to be kissing him.

Me: That's just your cover up. Now here's a bungee cord we made sure you got the perfect one it's completely safe. Victoria, which Pokemon do you have that can use psychic/confusion attacks.

VagaDog: (the Pokemon that you have that can use psychic)

Me: I have Jirachi, Latias, Beautifly, Espeon, and Gallade.

Misty: I feel as a safe as I can be.

Me: *Snaps fingers* okay we're here.

Ash: Misty please don't do this.

Misty: I'm sorry *jumps*

Me: *After she's already down* Latias, Espeon, Beautifly, Jirachi and Gallade us psychic.

VagaDog: (You tell your Pokemon to use psychic.) _  
>May: Want a cookie? Go buy Drew whatever he wants.<br>_May: Yes I do want a cookie.

VagaDog: Here you go.

Drew: Finally I can get revenge, prepare to go bankrupt.

VagaDog: Since May is one of my favorite characters I have a idea *whispers in my ear*

Me: Oooh that's good, *snaps fingers and 300 Meowths appear,* use pay day.

May: * gets covered in money* yay let's go Drew today's your day.

Three hours later-

Drew: *Is holding 15 bags,* why do I always end up being the one to carry the bags.

VagaDog: Uhh Drew five of these bags are from forever 21 woman's section, do you have something you want to tell us?

May: When we were shopping he let me buy some things.

Me: Aww look at Drew being a big gentlemen.

_Drew? Whos a better rival: May or Solidad?  
><em>Drew: That would be hard, I think they're evenly skilled because May beat her in Johto, and May's more fun to battle.

Solidad: *magically comes in* That's okay Drew, I told May your feelings. So bye Drew, bye May, *winks* bye Brock. _  
>Dawn: Hi? (It's a question. It has a question mark)Eat three wedding cakes.<br>_Dawn: Umm Hi?

Everyone else: How is that fair.

Dawn: Mmm wedding cake.

May: Hey Dawn can I tell you a secret *whispers in her ear.*

Dawn: Okay thanks *ate three wedding cakes and put the little dolls which just happen to look like Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, and Paul.*

Me: Aww look at the little dolls. How do Dawn and May eat without gaining weight.

May: Our little secret._  
>Paul: Why do you wear winter clothes ALL the time? Read my story and tell me<br>what you think of it.  
><em>Paul: Easy, I'm always cold. *Reads her story,* Ha I beat legendary Pokemon, eeww I switche bodies._  
>Autoress: Bring Max into the <em>_Talk__Show__. Same dare as Paul._

Me: Okay *snaps fingers* hi Max I'm Sarah and this is Victoria.

Victoria: (Your way of saying hi)

Max: Umm okay MAY *runs to her and hugs her*

May: Hi max *hugs back*

Ash/Brock: Hey Max.

Max: Hi guys *takes out badge case* I only have three badges and four Pokemon,

Ash: That's not something to be ashamed of I had to have a rematch to get my second badge. Can I see your Pokemon.

Max: Okay, *Releases Grovlye, Kirlia, Luxio, and Tailow.*

Me: Those Pokemon are cool. And Jazzy 516 I really like your story you made a really good OC main character.

VagaDog: That's all REVIEW GUYS.


	6. I'm BAAACK

ME: GUESS WHO'S BAAAACKKKK?  
>VagaDog: Be prepared guys * grins evily*<br>Me: I like each and everyone of you besides you Brendan. you SUCK! And Max… you are just so cute *pinches his cheeks*  
>I'm now doing dares in reverse fashion because I'm bored with the usual way. First up is DAWN's BFF1<br>Dawn: I love her name, hopefully I'll get a nice dare.  
>Hi VagaDog, Sarah, and Brock<br>Me: Yayyy hiya!  
>VagaDog: YES! MY FIRST MENTION! TAKE THAT WORLD! *grins like a maniac*<br>Brock: They remember me.  
>Vagadog: It's not THEY, Brock. By the looks of it, it's only HER. There's a big difference you know.<br>Drew: Get back to the torture please.  
>VagaDog: For your information Drew, the torture starts when we, being Sarah and I, and not you and the other things, say so…<br>I think we should start now.  
><em>Questions:<em>_  
><em>_Max: OMG you are so adorable I madeup a girl for you, How does it feel to be the brains of the group?_  
>Abigail: *About Max's age long blue hair in a French braid and green eyes giggles and pinches cheeks* hi cutie.<br>May: OMG my brother has a girlfriend * has little hearts in her eyes*  
>Max: *blushing* Ummm... hi? And yes, it feels weird to be the smartest and youngest person.<br>Brock: DUDE! I'm the smartest! *pouts*  
><em>May: Who is your favorite rival?<em>_  
><em>Me and VagaDog: *look at each other knowingly*  
>May: Umm... *looks at Drew and smiles* I have no clue. He's- I mean, they're all very good.<br>VagaDog: *Sweat drops and mutters* oh God, this is gonna take longer than I thought.  
><em>Misty: Why did you reject Georgio, he's cute.<em>  
>Misty: *Looks at Ash and blushes* because I knew he would have dated Casey.<br>Me: * Falls over* AHHH! How long will it take for you guys to get together?  
><em>Dawn: I love you, you're my favorite character, How does it feel to be the best coordinator in the group?<em>  
>VagaDog: OK. Quick speech here *walks up to podium with mic* At first I hated your guts Dawn. Why you ask? Well, May, my fav character and obviously a better coordinator than you, was kicked off the show, which meant no more May and Drew fun for me. Since you replaced her, I hated you. However, A few hours ago I came to a sudden realization. You aren't that bad and I should instead hate the producers of pokemon for taking away my fav couple. In fact, now you're tied for my fav characer with May and I do think you're a great coordinator and trainer, just not as good as May, Drew, and most imporantly, me and Sarah *bows and walks off stage leaving mixed reactions from everyone*<br>May and Drew: WHAT? we have more experience AND ribbons.  
>Paul: But didn't Dawn beat May at the Wallace Cup?<br>Dawn: *blushing like crazy* Thanks, I worked really hard to get where I am now.  
>Paul: You were 2nd place in the grand festival.<br>Me: *Smirks* oh so you saw the grand festival, how did dawn look in her pretty dress?*grins*  
>VagaDog: SARAH! Be nice to the poor heartless, and cruel boy.<br>_Ash: How much food can you eat?_  
>Misty: I'll answer for him, he can eat 80 lbs of food as far as I know.<br>Ash: No, it's 85 pounds. *grins like that's something to be proud of*  
>May: Ash! I hate you! I can eat 75 pounds.<br>Dawn: Ha! I can eat 85 pounds too.  
>Paul: We get you guys are like a Snorlax, onto the question *sweatdropping*<br>_Drew: Are you gay?_  
>May: *Looks at me and VagaDog* one… two... three.<br>All girls: YES!  
>Drew: No I'm not, I happen to love Ma... ple syrup *blushing*<br>_Paul: Why were you looking up Dawn's skirt.__  
><em>Dawn: You what? *slaps him as hard as she can*  
>Paul: I didn't *holding cheek in pain*<br>Me: Lies!*slaps him too*  
>VagaDog: Yep *kicks him in the you-know-what,smiling, happy for an excuse to cause pain for Paul*<br>Paul: One day Victoria'll kill me *lying on a stretcher with red handmarks on both his cheeks, holding back a scream of pain from Vagadog's attack*

_Brock: Are you gay?_  
>Every single girl on the planet: YESSI/OUI/DA!  
>Brock: No I'm not, I am dating Lucy Serpentine, just to let you know.<br>Solidad: *Out of no where* WHAAAAAAAAA! Fine, I'll just wait until Sarah's other story..  
>Dares:<br>_Ash: Makeout with Misty, you get a shiny Raikou and shiny Lucario__  
><em>Ash: *Grabs Misty and kisses her for 10 minutes.* woah! that was awesome!  
>Misty: *Didn't hear, but is touching her lips.*<br>VagaDog: DANG ASH! Here's your prize for a job very, very well done. *hands Ash the pokeballs for Raikou and Lacario*  
>Ash: Yes! Lucario, use Bonerush on Paul!<br>Paul: GAH! He's just like Victoria!  
>Me: Hey Tori.<br>VagaDog: Yeah?  
>Me: Where's Brendan? He's late.<br>VagaDog: Ohhhhhh... Funny story actually, I told Latias to jet set him around the world at a intense speed so he falls off a lot on his way here...  
>Me: Okay *smile like a angel*<br>Drew: *Sneers*  
><em>Misty: Tell Casey the Electabuzz suck. you get a shiny Lumineon and shiny Vaporeon<em>_  
><em>Misty: *Casey just randomly came* I HATE THE ELECTABUZ THEY LOSE EVERY GAME! AND DON IS THE WORST PLAYER EVER CASEY!  
>Casey: What ponytail *beats her up with Electabuzz*<br>Me: *snaps fingers so Casey leaves* here's your shiny Lumineon and shiny Vaporeon.  
>Misty: Why does the idiot get the legendaries when I don't? *glares at Ash who is riding on <em>Raikou with Pikachu*<em>_  
><em>_Drew: Tell Brendan that you love him. You get a shiny Gallade and Shiny Arcanine._  
>*Latias just landed with a bruised Brendan*<br>Drew: *Glares at me* Brendan, I love you, will you be with me forever and ever? *Vagadog's eye is twitching as she watches*  
>Brendan: Go away grass-head. * shoves him away* May, I missed you so much, this journey was awful.<br>VagaDog: THAT'S IT! LATIAS USE MIST BALL ON THE FREAK! *Latias uses mist ball on paul and he hits the wall* NOT THAT FREAK LATIAS! THE OTHER ONE!  
>Brendan: * Hits the wall with a heavy thud and lands beside Paul*<br>Drew: *Pets his shiny Arcanine and looks at his shiny Gallade* Unlike SOME PEOPLE I don't care that I don't get legendaries.  
><em>May: Kiss Drew and get a picture taken of it, then shove it in Brianna's and Brendan's face. You get a shiny Manaphy and Gardivoir.<em>  
>Brendan: *wakes up when he hears the dare* No way! She doesn't want to.<br>May: *Pulls Drew into a kiss anyways*  
>Brendan: NO!<br>Max: Gross.  
>Dawn. YOU GO GIRL!<br>Me: *snaps a photo*  
>VagaDog: Awww... I just wuv contestshipping.<br>Drew: Ummm... wow.  
>VagaDog: Here's your shiny Gardivoir, and shiny Manaphy May, you deserve it.<br>Manaphy: Mama?  
>May: *tearing up* Hi Manaphy... and hi Gardivoir.<br>Drew: Why does she get a legendary?  
>Misty: OHHHHHHHH! look who's complaining now Mr, I-don't-care-if-I-get-a-legendary-unlike-SOME-PEOPLE.<br>_Brock: Kiss...PAUL. Then you get a Shiny Regirock and Reggigigas_  
>Brock: No<br>Paul: Way  
>Brock: In<br>Paul: Hell am I gonna kiss the perv.  
>Me: Mismagius hypnosis! *they kiss*<br>Brock: Ahhh! that was horrible! I'm so sorry Dawn!  
>Paul: * Just has a disgusted face.*<br>Vagadog: Paul and Brock torture... I think I liked that dare! a lot.  
><em>Max: Awwwww... kiss Abigail... you get a shiny Jirachi and shiny Empoleon.<em>  
>Max: * Was sitting on the couch next to Abby.* Abby, do you want to?<br>Abby: Umm... ok * Gives Max a sweet kiss.*  
>Max: I'm only 10 and I have two shiny Pokemon and a legendary. This is awesome!<br>_Dawn: You get to take Paul shopping letting him buy you whatever you want. You get a shiny Suicune, shiny Latias, shiny Mew, shiny Mesprit, __  
><em>_shiny Celebi, and shiny Dragonair_  
>Paul: Why do the reviewers love the girls! * he's getting dragged by Dawn.*<br>Me: *Breaks down crying*  
>VagaDog: Oh my gosh! What's wrong Sarah?<br>Me: I just painted this wall purple, see.  
>Vagadog: * Falls over anime style*<br>*My wall breaks down with 15 dump trucks*  
>Me: WAAAH! Tori, I can't magically fix this wall! I'm too sad.<br>VagaDog: Never fear, Vagadog is hear! Bibbity Bobbity Who! Sarah's poor and possibly emotionally scarred wall, that's Who! Alakazam, please bring me some jam and a whole lotta glue, cuz this is for all of you (and me)! *throws glue and jam at Brock and Paul and the wall magically appears out of no where, while the rubble dissapears*  
>Paul: I know how Drew feels, I'm now bankrupt and stcky, even though Dawn and the rest are filthy rich.<br>VagaDog: You are too, UNICORN.  
>Paul: Huh?<br>Me: It's your new nickname. ALL REVIEWERS FROM NOW ON, CALL PAUL UNICORN.  
>Dawn: OMG I got six shiny Pokemon and 5 of them are legendaries!<br>Everyone else except Me and Vagadog: WHAT! THAT IS SO UNFAIR.  
>Me and Vagadog: We're fine, we've already got those pokemon, in fact, they're guarding the studio right now to make sure none of you esca- gets kidnapped. <em><br>__Paul: grrrr... you meanie... Makeout with Dawn forEVAH...or 15 minutes. You get a shiny Dragonite and shiny Heatran.__  
><em>Me: Kiss the girl Paul.  
>Paul: *Makesout with Dawn*<br>VagaDog: I said this once and I'll say it again, DANG BOY!  
>Dawn: * Same reaction as Misty.*<br>Paul: *Smirking and a faint blush* umm... Can I have Dragonite and Heatran please?  
>Vagadog: Fine Paul... wait! Did you just say please! And to ME! *to everyone else; I think he's high on his kiss with Dawn...*<em><br>__Sarah: YOU ARE AWESOME you get a RAYQUAZa, CRESSELIA, LATIAS, MANAPHY,__  
><em>_SUICUNE, SHAYMIN, DEOXYS, AND ARCANINE. All shiny and level 1,000,000_  
>Me: OMG! Hi guys! *pets pokemon* level one million, WOOO!<br>Drew: We're never going to leave * Rayquaza _and Suicune glaring at him*__  
><em>_Victoria: You're pretty cool too... YOU GET A SHINY MEWTWO,SHINY GROUDON,__  
><em>_SHINY KYOGRE, SHINY PALKIA, SHINY DIALGA, ENTEI, UMBREON. ALL SHINY AND LEVEL 950000_  
>Vagadog: Awwwwwwww... c'mere sweethearts *hugs her pokemon and gives them pokeblock* Now I have an excuse to bring my Espeon here! You and her'll get along great Umbreon! *Umbreon smiles* But guys, I've got a problem I need help with first. *Pokemon look up from the cushions they're relaxing on* See those four hideous freaks over there? *pokemon look at Brendan, Brianna, Brock, and Paul before Vagadog points to them and nod* Well, I'm gonna need help to make their lives as miserable as possible throughout the show, Kay? *now the pokemon are smiling and nodding eagerly* Awwwwwww... Thanks guys! For now you can go to the pokemon Hotsprings and hang out with the others. See you soon! *pokemon pass the 'freaks' on the way to the hotsring and "accidentally" step on Paul while smiling back at Vagadog*<br>Both Cohosts get a shiny Arceus who knows every single move and is level 950,000  
>Brock: *looks at Paul and then at Me and Vagadog* ...We're screwed.<p>

Me: YEP * Groudon comes back and uses fire blast.* Next up is Pokegal! And for being such a good reviewer you get a batch of cookies *Hands a batch of cookies!*_  
><em>_Hey peoples! I have plenty of dares and questions for you all.__  
><em>_Misty: Do you want to beat up all Egoshipping(MistyxGary),__  
><em>_Gymshipping(MistyxBrock), and Orangeshipping(MistyxTracey) fans?__  
><em>_Misty: I hate them! ESPECIALLY Gymshipping._  
>Brock: ...I have feelings you know.<br>Misty: Yeah, but you're like my brother. In other words, I DON'T LIKE YOU!  
>Gymshippers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>VagaDog: How did you guys get in here! SECURITY!_  
><em>_Ash: Since I put you through so much grief, I'll be nicer this time. You get__  
><em>_to eat this cake I made(I can't cook so prepare to deal with a sick Ash)._  
>Me: * Covers the last part* Here's a three layer cake!<br>Ash: THANK YOU! * Eats it in one bite and faints*  
>Me: * Sighs* CHANSEY!<br>VagaDog: Poor Ash... Aw well! He'll get over it. On to the next dare!  
><em>Dawn: Get kidnapped by Conway and locked in a tower!<em>  
>Me: Princess makeover time * drags Dawn to the makeup room*<br>-Five minutes later-  
>Dawn: * She is wearing a beautiful pink gown and her hair is in a half up half down style with a diamond tiara.* I'm not at all ready.<br>Vagadog: Well this is CONWAY we're talking about, am I right? Who in their right minds would be?  
>Conway: * Just comes out of no where and carries Dawn away.*<br>Heatagshippers: YAY!  
>Ikarishippers: PAUL is going to save her and then they will get married!<br>Me: * Sweatdrops* Okayyyyyy on to the next dare.  
><em>Paul: Play the role of knight in shining armor and save Dawn while defeating Conway!<em>_  
><em>VagaDog: I get to makeover Paul! * Drags Paul all the way to the makeover room.*  
>- five minutes later-<br>Paul: *comes back wearing black armour with a purple feather at the top and black shield with a purple serpent and long sword adorning a purple handle; his hair keeps getting in his eyes, resulting in an annoyed Paul who can't move it away*...  
>Vagadog: TADA! Presenting your knight in... errrr... shining armour?<br>Me: Good job, now Paul save your love!  
>Paul: Rolls his eyes and sprints off.<br>Vagadog: What! No thank yous! At least it fits his personality! *mutters* Gee... tough crowd.

Me: Let's all give a round a applause to Vagadog for her styling skills, **The crowd claps.**  
><em>May: Time to make Drew go shopping again! This time, try not to fill so many trucks.<em>  
><em>Drew: You get to pay again.<em>  
>May: Yay! * Holds Drew's hand and jogs off.*<br>Brendan: I can't trust that grass head.  
>Hoennshippers: Yeah Brendan! go after the love of your life you big ol' hunk!<br>Brianna: God I can not trust that **!  
>Admireshippers: Brianna you need to date Drew.<br>Vagadog: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT DISGUSTING, MALIGNANT, PUTRID, FOUL... *goes off on a rant* SENTENCE! YOU. SHALL. PAY.  
>Contestshippers including me and Vagadog: !<br>_Max: Here, you can have a cookie and this level 30 Charmelon._  
>Max: I've been on this show for three hours and I already have two shinys, a legendary and an awesome fire type. Thank you Pokegal!<br>Paul: * Is holding Dawn in his arms and runs through the door.* ...Never again.  
>VagaDog: You ruined my outfit! * Drags Paul into a secret beating spot.*<br>_Brock: *smiles evilly* You get to get locked in a room full of your can bring _Crogunk to protect yourself but just a warning, those fangirls are scary.  
>Brock: NO. you can't make me! * Runs away into the fangirl room* AHHHH!<br>Me: Wow, that was stupid.  
>Vagadog:*snickers*...or MAYBE a certain someone rigged all the doors to lead him there no matter what he did...<br>Everyone else: *looks at her with freaked out faces*  
>Vagadog:*breaks her smile when she turns back to face them* What! Why do you suspect me! It isn't as if- *gets cut off by a big boom*<br>- My pretty purple wall breaks down!_  
>Me: * Breaks down crying* May! Can't you leave my wall alone! It's such a pretty color... WHY!<br>May: Yeah... but I brought 50,000 bags!  
>Dawn: When I was with Paul I brought 100,000 bags.<br>Drew: My wallet.  
>Me: My wall.<br>VagaDog: This looks like a job for Vagadog! AHEM! HACK! COUGH! COUGH! HACK! WHEEZE... Thank you. And now... Dawn's getting on my nerves and Brock's surrounded by strange girls that look for attenion from perves. May's shopping made poor Sarah's wall break down... so now make it new and as shiny as the English Crown! *takes out scissors and snips off half of Dawn's hair and throws it a the rubble* Go long wall! *Dawn's hair misses by a few feet* OOPS! Too long! *cuts off more of Dawn's hair*  
>Dawn:AHHHH! What's your PROBLEM Tori!<br>Vagadog:Would you can it Dawn! I'm ... Heynoodles! I can' make this! And if Dawn expects to have any hair left I better do this the hard way... *jogs over to the rubble and places Dawn's hair there. Then jogs back and does the WALL IS REPAIRED!* Phew... That walk was LONG! ...Must... get... more... Cheetos...  
>Everyone else: *anime sweatdrops*<br>Vagadog:I'm not THAT strange... am I?  
>Have fun everyone!<br>Me: Hehe... ok...Next reviewer is RosePearl97!  
>Dawn: MY HAIR SARAH FIX IT!<p>

Me: * Magically fixes* next dares.  
><em>Love this :D I have multiple dares and questions...but if any of you refuse<em>_  
><em>_them, my level 100 Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon will attack you full force with their best moves (Secret Power, Thunder, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Leaf Blade and, Blizzard)__  
><em>_I dare:_  
><em>Ash- Go kiss Misty on the lips.<em>_  
><em>Ash: * Leans in and kisses Misty.* Wow... she's nice.  
>Misty: Ash… woah!<br>_Paul- Go kiss 'Troublesome' Dawn on the lips. (seeing a pattern? I bet you can guess the next one...)_  
>Paul: * Grabs Dawn and kisses her and a billion fireworks go off.*<br>Dawn: Amazing...  
>Paul:...<br>ME:...Great reaction Paul._  
><em>_Drew- Go...fish for Magikarp. Nah just kidding! Go kiss May on the lips._  
>Me: Awww... I got this fishing rod for nothing.<br>Drew: * Kisses May gently and after 3 minutes he STILL won't pull away*  
>Brianna: * Slaps May,* It's not fair! I deserve Drew, not you! I get roses NOT you!<br>Me: Usually I would love to beat you up, but I think this deserves a team. VagaDog you ready?  
>VagaDog: *Nods,* ...I've been ready for this my entire pokemon lovin' life. Get ready for a whole WORLD of pain you... little piece of schist. GLACEON,LEAFEON! USE FRENZY PLANT AND SHEER COLD! STARAPTER AND SWELLOW, USE GIGA IMPACT!WAS THAT TOO COLD FOR YOU1! LET'S HEAT THINGS UP THEN! FLAREON! V-CREATE NOW! FOLLOW THAT UP WITH BLUE FLARE VULPIX! LATIAS! I NEED YOUR MOST POWERFUL MISTBALL AND MORE, PRONTO! ASSIST HER WITH LUSTER SHINE LATIOS, DEAR!MEDICHAM! WIST HER SICK MIND A TAD MORE WITH CONFUSION AND SCREECH! LUCARIO MY DARLING! CLEANSE HER EVIL SOUL WITH AURA SHERE AND AWAKEN HER WITH A BONE... CRUSH. MILOTIC! GIVE ME A SUPER HYDROCANNON! DRAGONAIR, I NEED ROAR OF TIME AND DRACO METEOR! ARCEOUS! USE JUDGEMENT ON THAT DEMON! THE REST OF YOU... ATTACK HER WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!...Manaphy, you stay and watch the pretty colors with me.<br>Me: Gallade use Focus Blast, Beautifly Silver Wind, Milotic, Manaphy, and Suicune use hydro cannon, Arcanine use Overheat, Arceus use Judgement, Shaymin use Seed FLARE, Leafeon use Petal Dance, Glaceon use Blizzard, Deoxys use Psycho Shift, Cresselia and Espeon use Psychic, Latias use Mist Ball, Rayquaza use Twister, Dragonite use Dragon Pulse, Luxray use Thunder, and Lopunny use Sky Uppercut!  
>-Brianna gets burnt to a crisp and her body and face become deformed. Strangly, she looks as if she's glowing radioactive waste...literally-<br>Vagadog: Awwwww... that wasn't enough... I'll be RIGHT back. *runs off and jumps into her emergency military plane. You can see her in the sky loaded with... atomic bombs*  
>Me: Oh no... Guys! Use protect on everyone except Brianna! And Quickly!*Pokemon protect everything except Brianna, who is by now trying to get in as well*<br>Vagadog:WATCH OUT GUYS! IT'S TIME TO LET 'ER RIP! *drops all the Atomic bombs*  
>Brianna: Oh. **. I LOVE YOU MR.D<br>-Brianna flies up and beautiful fireworks rain over everyone.-  
>And then after that:<br>Dawn, Misty and May- How did you feel about the kiss? Sing the song that best describes the way you felt about it :)  
>Dawn: *Whispers* It was perfect.<br>May: Beautiful. *stares forward dreamily*  
>Misty: Just amazing. *sighs*<br>The Song:  
>THEN HE KISSED ME<br>Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.  
>He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.<br>When he danced he held me tight  
>And when he walked me home that night<br>All the stars were shining bright  
>And then he kissed me.<br>Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.  
>I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.<br>I didn't know just what to do  
>So I whispered I love you<br>And he said that he loved me too  
>And then he kissed me.<br>He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,  
>He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.<br>I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love taht I had  
>And one day he took me home to meet his mon and his dad.<br>Then he asked me to be his bride  
>And always be right by his side.<br>I felt so happy I almost cried  
>And then he kissed me.<br>Then he asked me to be his bride  
>And always be right by his side.<br>I felt so happy I almost cried  
>And then he kissed me.<br>And then he kissed me.  
>And then he kissed me.<br>_Oh and one for Brock, Max and Brandon- I dare all of you to dress up as girls for the rest of the chapter...and act all girly. Like Harley-gay girly type  
>thing.<em>  
>Me: Oh God... I forgot about Brock! * Snaps fingers.*<br>Brock: * His shirt is torn off and his shoes were removed.* I hate reviewers, I mean, Oh My gosh! The reviewers are such meanies!  
>Vagadog: You sound like Brianna Brock. Which I guess in a way is a lot like Harley... except Harley's funny.<br>May: * In a firm big sister voice.* Max I am not letting you act like Harley.  
>Abigale: *Sighs* Yeah Max. you're about 100000x cooler than Harley.<br>Max: * Blushes and nods.*  
>Brendan: Ummm... OH MAYSIE! I Love you! * Runs towards May*<br>Contestshippers: NO! * Kicks Brendadn.*  
>VagaDog: Next Up is Jazzy516!<em><br>Hi Ashy boy! Hi Misty! Hi Maybelle! Hi Drew! Hi Dawn of the Day! HI PAUL! Hi  
>Sarah! Hi Brock! Sorry for the long greeting.<em>  
>Me: Hi<br>_I really like Dragon Ball Z, so all of your dares will be from Dragon Ball Z.  
><em>Me: Thank you for PMing me the characters,_  
>Ash: WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH PAUL? YOU BELONG TO HIM (Comashipping seems<br>like a good shipping)! Dress up and act like Goku for the rest of the chapter._  
>Ash: Because, he is a soulless, pokemon abusing jerk who steals my food.<br>Paul: * Rolls his eyes.* Thanks.  
>Ash: How do I act like someone who is carefree, strong, and eats a lot of food…. Look there's cake! * Runs to the kitchen*<br>_Misty: Do you like Gary? Dress up and act like Chi Chi for the rest of the _chapter.  
>Misty: No not in that way, I made cookies by the way for Ash.<br>Me: Oops…. * Ate cookies.*  
>Vagadog: SARAH! Why didn't you share with me! I'm HUNGRY! Oh well... *walks off to kitchen*<br>_Drew: What shippings do you support, other than the ones with you and May?  
><em>Dress up and act like Gohan(adult) for the rest of the chapter.  
>Drew: Poke, Ikari, Ego, Shootsdown, and Luck.<br>VagaDog:You CANNOT support Ego and Poke.  
>Brianna: What about Admiration!<br>May: NO.  
>Drew: But Ego is pretty much the same as Contest and you like Contest.<br>Vagadog: Oh Drew... still so much to learn. EGO is OBVIOUSLY taboo. Gary's meant to be with Leafy!  
>May: So when Ash comes back don't forget to be respectful towards him.<br>Drew: N-N-No I won't forget. * Blushes.*  
><em>May: If you could switch bodies with someone, who would it be? Dress up and<br>act like Videl for the rest of the chapter._  
>May: I would probably want to switch with Dawn.<br>Dawn: Eeee! thanks May! * Hugs her.*  
>May: * Kicks Drew,* I'm supposed to learn Martial Arts.<br>_Paul: Did you notice that Ash always tries to be nice to you, while he always__  
><em>_was mean to Gary? Why did you say eww to my story? You sound like a little__  
><em>_boy. Dress up and act like Vegeta for the rest of the chapter._  
>Paul: I never met Gary, and I don't want to switch with a girl, espically one I always beat.<br>Dawn: WHY ARE YOU STEALING PAUL FROM ASH? Dress up and act like Bulma for the  
>rest of the chapter.<br>Dawn: I'm not stealing Paul, and Ash told me himself that he likes Mis… Pancakes.  
>Misty: * Blushes* Okay well I like pancakes too.<br>Vagadog: You're absolutely right guys! Pancakes are DELICIOUS!  
>Everyone Else: *stares at me*<br>Vagadog: *looks around at their faces* Did I say something guys?  
>Paul: *mutters* ...idiot.<br>Brock: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ASH TO BECOME A POKEMON DOCTOR?  
>Brock: Because Ash did not need me anymore and I needed to reach my goals.<br>_Sarah: Will you be my friend? Read a story about Comashipping._  
>Me: Of course I will.<br>- 77 minutes later-  
>Me: AHHHH! It burns! Ash and Paul do not need to do that! * in a fetal position.*<br>Vagadog: After getting over the fact that I'm a little offended with not being wanted as a friend... because I AM awesome. I think I'm a little grateful. *dials paramedics* Uhhhhhhh... guys, I think Sarah just had a mental breakdown... again. HURRY!  
><em>Ash rocks! Misty sucks! May rocks! Drew is ok. Dawn rocks! PAUL RULES YOU ALL!<em>_  
><em>_Brock is a great cook! Sarah ... I don't know what to say. If you don't do my__  
><em>_dares, my legendary Pokemon will use their most strongest attacks on you. They__  
><em>_are all LV.101. Bye!_

Me: REVIEWS= LOVE!


End file.
